weboftheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Apothik
Vincent Apothik is the ward of Lord Gavin Zosimus. Left orphaned and blind by disease in his early childhood, he was raised by Lord Gavin Zosimus at Isidore, the Zosimus family estate. Captured during the War of Succession as the relative of a rebel, he was eventually abandoned by the soldiers, who left him to fend for himself. He survived by begging, playing the lute and singing songs he wrote himself for the entertainment of passerby. Eventually he was reunited with his adopted sister Laura, by then the queen, and became an honorary member of the royal household. Biography Vincent was born in Hiberia in 161 AYZ to Edith Apothik. He was her second child, being preceded by Oscar Murray, the product of an affair with a ship captain several years earlier. Vincent's parentage is uncertain, though it is assumed his father was Giorgio Bacci, who married his mother shortly after his birth. Giorgio and Edith became involved with the Cult of Vormund when Vincent was very young. When Giorgio lost his job, he turned to another cult member, Kirk Callow, for help. Kirk allowed the family to stay with him at his pawnshop. Giorgio had a drug problem and, after some "friends" he had invited over trashed the shop, Kirk threw him out. Edith followed him, taking her children with her. By 164, the family was living in the sewers underneath the city. Giorgio was often absent for extended periods of time, enough that he considered himself estranged from his family. Without his knowledge, Edith and Oscar fell ill and were quarantined by the sewers' other inhabitants. Vincent, being a small child, went with them. Dagda Vormund arrived in Hiberia along with several of his closest followers. Hearing of Giorgio's state, they went down into the sewers to help. There they found Edith already dead, Oscar on death's doorstep, and Vincent sick as well. They brought them back to Kirk's shop and attempted to nurse them back to health, but Oscar didn't last long. Vincent survived, but was left blind by his illness. With Giorgio's mental health deteriorating as a result of his addiction, he abandoned Vincent, never to return. Orphaned, Vincent traveled with the cult and was present when Vormund, his son Ethan, and his lieutenant Drusus Rolfe were arrested by the Rhinehart police - Kirk having thrust Vincent into Leon Gorrister's arms after he was shot by an officer. Leon took Vincent with him to the city of Tyr, where he left the boy in the care of Lord Gavin Zosimus. Gavin took Vincent on as his ward and raised him alongside his own children, including his daughter Laura, stepdaughter Melanie, and son Balian. Vincent was separated from the rest of the Zosimus family after their home was raided and burned by Aldous' men in retaliation for Gavin's actions in the War of Succession. Once it was discovered that Vincent was blind, he was permitted to go free - though his captors were certain he would not survive long in the wilderness, given his disability. But Vincent did survive, eventually making his way to civilization. He became a beggar, then a street performer, starting by singing for the pleasure of passerby, then accompanied by a lute, which he was given by a kind stranger. It was in this state that Laura found him. She brought him to Carthmere, where he served as the court minstrel. Description Vincent is described as a slender young man with golden blond hair and blue eyes. He has an easy smile and is well groomed. He has some difficulties due to his blindness, but he has learned to adapt in most everyday tasks.Category:Humans Category:Zosimus family Category:Children of the War Category:Orphans